The Ultimates
by gm goodyeat
Summary: When the S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Pentagon are dealing with dangers not even the heroes can handle a team of Villains are made to do what the heroes are not willing to do. They are the ultimates strike force of government and are ready for Ass kicking.
1. Starting days part one

Starting days part one

We are shown at The Pentagon inside a army officer is talking with Shield founders about plans for a new black ops team called the Ultimates

As you can see we need a real strike to deal with the kind of danger not even the x-women or the avengers can do said the Army officer I want a team of the best villains that are in lock up for this Mission he said and I want theme now.

Well officer Mark Chang giving the fact we have a number of problems we want to deal with we agree with you said one of the leaders.

Good smiled Mark this is the List of people I want he said showing a list of Eight people names on the list.

So you want Mastermind' Taskmistress' Crossfire' HHVX' Firepower' Kursa' Marrow' and Radioactive Man ? he asked as he looked at the list

Like it or not they are the best deal we have he said HHVX is a human mutant Virus and Kursa is one of the Dark elf that Tara goddess of thunder dealt with said Mark.

Well alright than said the older leader we will allow your little strike team she said but don't let us down she said to him.

Don't worry I wont smiled Mark as he knew his Ultimates plan is going to work.

Later at Shields prison called the Vault Mark has just brought in eight of the people he wanted.

Hey where are we ? asked Mastermind as she looked around wondering what is going on.

Your telling me said HHVX as she talked in Unison. I was only at Burger frog wanting to get that LEAP FROG toy she said

I want to know why we are here ? asked Crossfire as she wanted to know what is going on.

Easy said a voice and they see Mark Chang who is happy to have his team at last.

You are here to become part of the Ultimates a Strike team for Shield and for any good deed you do we will give you anything you want he said

Sounds like a blast joked Mastermind as she left but got shocked by something.

I did forget to say well in your sleep ride we infected in your boody a bio shock nanite so disobey and you get the shock of a life time Mark said as two officers took mastermind back with the others,

I have your first mission said Mark as he turn on a large screen computer to show team a map of Russia where in the red froest was a old lab.

You see years ago back before the red forest disaster happened Russia was talking to their leaders about making their own Captain America and it was long thought that Pripyat had a underground Lab taking children and making super soldiers out of theme Mark said showing pictures.

My god said Mastermind as she looked shocked.

Well after so many fails Russia used the Chernobyl disaster as a cover up Shield or anyone else found out about their plot Mark said.

And now we have some kind of Raido transmission coming from Pripyat and we need you to stop what ever is going on.

One problem said Marrow even know you have us with the walking green glow stick he said pointing to Radioactive woman.

Some of us are not Radioactive proof he said

Don't worry said Mark we made these devices for you or you wont end up becoming a SHulk he said and the team turn on the anti-Radioactive pack.

Thank god we wont end up something like Planet of the Shulks joked HHVX as she turn on her Pack

Alright everyone now that we got the info out of the way lets get to work Ultimates said Mark and the team got ready to go to Russia

End of part one


	2. Starting days part two

Starting days part two

We are shown the middle of the travel to Russia where a large Transport is carrying the Ultimates where inside they are looking at eatch other having thought of what is going to happen.

Mastermind was looking at a picture of his son thinking what if she is not going to get out of this alive.

Alright everyone said the Pilot we are almost in Russia airspace she said to the team.

What do you think is underground ? asked a confused HHVX wondering what Russia did in Pripyat All those years ago.

Knowing theme not really Nice things replied Taskmistress as she put on her Battle skull mask on and the door open up and they jump out one by one by using their parachutes and slowly landed down to the drop out point.

Than the team was ready to clean up some mess left in Pripyat.

So this is the Red forest ? asked Radioactive woman I always wonder what it was like up close she said

Well don't get to use to it green skin said Crossfire once we clean up Russia mistake of making their own Captain America we will leave this wasteland and never come back she said her as she looked up close

And with that the team set foot to Pripyat.

As soon as they are walking something in the shadows was following theme but kept quite with out being seen.

As they are walking Mastermind was looking at the map wondering where this underground lab might be.

It hard to think what kind of tests those kids might of been put to said Firepower as she was walking with Kursa who was tracking where lab might be

I think I found it Kursa said with that she ran and the team went after her and they found Pripyat that was left long ago.

Man so this is what became of the town after what happened said Taskmistress as she looked amazed

Than Mastermind heres something and she turn to see a Child sized Bi-beast monster that jumped on to her and try to rip her apart.

Mastermind was holding it back from trying to kill her.

Kill it screamed Mastermind as she was freaked out by the Monster.

Than both Crossfire and Taskmistress got their guns and put a bullet in it skull killing it.

Oh thank god said Mastermind as she was freaked out and looked at it with shock.

What the hell was it ? asked a Confused Marrow.

Than Kursa pick it up and use her power to see everything around her by using her Armor

It looks like we are not Along said Kursa as she put the body down.

Wait so it means they been following us ? Asked Mastermind as she looked shocked

And it means this Bi-beast was one of the victims of the project said Taskmistress as she looked at the dead body.

We have to go back said Mastermind I mean working for Magneta is fine but I don't want to die young she said but before she left Kursa stop her

As a dark elf we never back down from a Mission she said to Mastermind and right now we have a job to do she said and with that Kursa dig a hole for the Bi-beast like child and lay him to rest in hopes he will find peace.

What are we going to do now ? asked HHVX with something like that following us who knows how many there are she said as she looked worry.

Look as much as I don't like it we cant leave and right now we have a mess to Clean up said Taskmistress and with that the team left to deal with the danger that is slowly coming to get to theme.

In the tress more of the child like Bi-beast Mutations are watching and are waiting for their time to strike.

After sometime the team have finally made it to Pripyat and are now ready for their clean up Mission.

Okay team lets go in said Taskmistress than they here screaming and they looked to see the child like Bi-beast Mutations wanting to kill theme as they are screaming and snarling.

This is not good said Mastermind as she was shocked with the horror she has just seen.

End of part two


	3. Starting days part three

Starting days part three

We are shown back at Pripyat Where at the ruins of the city the Ultimates are running for their lifes as the Bi-beast children came after theme.

As The ultimates ran they saw a underground bunker door from a destroyed building was the Powerplant that might of been holding something from all these years.

Everyone keep going said Mastermind as she removed her sunshades and made Illusions of theme no being there and the Bi-beast children looked and left.

Why didn't you do that before ? asked a ticked off Crossfire as she got angry we almost died she said as she pointed her gun at her.

Oh give me a brake gunny said Mastermind we are in something from a horror show she said to her.

Okay stop said Taskmistress we need to go to that powerplant right now she said to theme

Than they left and head to the powerplant in hopes of shutting down Pripyat dark secret

After sometime they make it to the powerplant and they head inside to see what Russia was keeping from the world.

Alright everyone better suit up and get ready their no turning back from this said Taskmistress as she got her sword ready for action.

Than they team went in to face what ever might be inside.

As soon as they went inside they saw the rust of decay of the insides.

My god thought Mastermind as she looked shocked than they stop and saw a hidden door and Crossfire put a C-4 on it and blew the door.

Well that was easy Joked Radioactive woman and they went inside to see a maze of bones and deadbodies

My god said Mastermind as she looked around what did they do in here ? she asked

No idea said HHVX but I don't think it was nice she said

Than the team stop and they saw a Middle age Russian woman with body parts removed and replace with Titanium robotic parts was chewing on some bones

Than Mastermind try to go to her than the Middle age Russian woman here a sound and looked and gave a evil grin.

New meat she said and Ran after her screaming and showing her grey skin and rotten teeth

She use her Robotic arms to try and blast the team but did little work

Than Marrow made a spike sword and frew it in the Middle age Russian woman head killing her.

Firepower than pick the dead body up and wonder what kind of monster it was.

What do you think it was ? asked Firepower a little confused.

A victim said Taskmaster and from the look of it was gone a long time ago she said

This is like something from a monster movie replied Firepower as she looked around

Than they here some screams and snearling from the other side and saw more monsters coming out of the shadows.

Alright everyone gets your weapons ready this is going to be a wild ride said Firepower as she change up her weapons for some action.

Than out of the shadows they saw zombies of old Russian workers who worked here before,

Evil dead eat your heart out smiled Mastermind as the team band together to hold their own

And now the Ultimates had to deal with not only mutants and Experiments but now Zombies as well.

End of part Three


End file.
